encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Animus
}} Animus is a fictional character from the Philippine telefantasya Etheria, which is a prequel/sequel to the highly rated Encantadia. Animus is played by Filipino actor Paolo Paraiso. Paraiso portrayed Mercurio in the first book before he would portray Animus in the second book. Profile Hera Animus is the son of Barkus, the leader of Hera Sensa, and is the older twin brother of Andora. Debut Appearance Animus made his debut appearance when Cilatus, the leader of Hera Volo ame to Hera Sensa to talk to his father. He eavesdropped on their conversation and presented himself when Cilatus asked who could defeat her daughter in battle. Barkus thought it was too good to be true for him to say that he can defear Juvila since he can't even wield a sword properly. Embarrassed in front of Juvila's father, Animus walks out. Finding the Olontre Andora noticed that Animus looked lonely while staring outside the balcony and asked him why. Animus explained to her about Juvila's upcoming battle with their father. He is worried that he might defeat her but Andora cheered her up and offered to help him look for the Olontre before it is too late. Animus sought to find the mystical Olontre with his sister's help. He intended to use the strength granted by the Olontre to subdue the warrior Juvila whom he had long loved from afar, and thus claim her for his wife. In his search for the Olontre, Animus had to seek the aid of the Etherian queen Avria to heal the Olontre's guardian Odessa. But in exchange for this favor, Avria tasked Animus to kill her wayward husband Memen and his lover Ornia, which Animus carried out using the magical sword Kabilan. Before leaving, Andora tried to talk Avria into letting her kill their Uncle Memen, but Animus would not allow it in order to prevent his sister from soiling her hands with blood at such an early age. After killing Memen and Ornia, the event triggered the alliance of the four other Encantadia kingdoms against Etheria. Having obtained the power of the Olontre, Animus succeeded in besting Juvila. This led to the couple's marriage and happiness in each other's arms. Unfortunately this happiness was short-lived; he lost his life to Asval, Raquim and Hagorn on his wedding night. The three were sent by the council to avenge the death of Memen and Ornia. However, at the start of episode 1 of Etheria, it was revealed that Animus, along with Etherian soldiers, have somewhat revived by Ether and travelled to the present-day of Etheria through the portal and fought the three guards Marvus, Xenos and Eldrin. Animus and his companions have won, carrying away the golden chest with contains the Golden Hourglass. He kidnaps Cassandra, who is the key to the revival of the fallen Etheria, and seals her inside the Golden Hourglass. Just after the Sang'gres rescued Cassandra and the unconscious Ybrahim and their return from the past through the portal, Animus, along with the Etherian soldiers, fought again and were killed by the combined efforts of the Sang'gres and Ybrahim before they were spirited away. However, in the alternate timeline where the Sang'gres went back to the past to stop Avria from making the curse, he was killed by Alena when he tried to attack her while the Sang'gre was in a bad mood after having seen Ybrahim with Odessa. They crossed swords a few times but was eventually killed, however, at the time, Alena didn't have the knowledge that it was Animus whom she killed. She found this out when Banak and Nakba came and tell her. Gallery FB_IMG_1503466023074.jpg FB_IMG_1503466700012.jpg Category:Encantadia Category:Etheria Characters Category:Etherian